Te quiero
by Rouusess13
Summary: Jean escribe una carta para Mikasa, confesando sus sentimientos y todos sus temores. (Post 108)


Se lanzó sobre su cama sin cuidado alguno. Dolido, derrotado por sus propios pensamientos. ¿Podía ir peor la cosa? En realidad, sabía que sí, lo había aprendido al nacer en ese mundo horrible. No importaba cuándo ni cómo, las cosas siempre podían ponerse peor, y decir que no era tentar al destino.

Estaba a oscuras en la habitación que le correspondía, ni siquiera intentó prender la lámpara. Llevó sus manos hasta sus ojos e hizo una leve presión. Sus sentires estaban manifestándose en su cuerpo, interfiriendo en su razonamiento. Sus ojos picaban y debió tomar una profunda respiración para calmarse.

¿El desencadenante de tal malestar? Mikasa. Aunque si era sincero solo era a causa de Connie, pero al final todo se resumía en la chica de quien estaba enamorado.

Esa misma tarde estaban todos reunidos en silencio, intentando descansar un poco cuando en realidad sus cabezas no hacían más que trabajar y dar vueltas sobre el mismo asunto: Eren.

Él solo observaba con disimulo a Mikasa sentada en el sillón a su izquierda: ser veía vacilante, aturdida en ese silencio sepulcral que dejaba oír hasta los pensamientos y las dudas más profundas. Tenía la vista clavada en algún punto de la mesita frente a ella. Jean siguió el trayecto de sus ojos hasta un libro, sin darle demasiada importancia a su título.

Cada uno de sus compañeros permanecía en un universo aparte, en una burbuja que se rompió con la tensión del ambiente. Parecía como si todos estuviesen mordiéndose la lengua, o como si estuviesen a punto de estallar. Connie fue el primero.

— Ese maldito no era Eren... Y si termina cooperando con el enemigo...

A su amigo, la frustración se le notaba a flor de piel. Sin embargo, ese había sido el interruptor que encendió la alerta roja en, ahora, la única mujer del grupo. La vio caer en la realidad de nuevo y apretar sus puños sobre su regazo.

— ¿Si termina cooperando con el enemigo qué? — Mikasa no había logrado mantenerse al margen, porque le incumbía y porque seguro sentía que era una amenaza indirecta para ella, supuso Jean.

Ni Armin ni él se habían metido, y por alguna razón el silencio que ellos habían optado mantener se sentía como un coincidir con lo que dijo Connie.

— Deberíamos pensar si es necesario terminar con él.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No me quedaré mirando si ese es el caso!

— ¿Ah no? — había atacado su amigo, logrando mover algo en su interior, dándole una molestia — ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Te unirás a él? ¿Nos traicionarás Mikasa?

Y allí el comienzo de su sufrimiento. ¿Te unirás a él? ¿Nos traicionarás Mikasa? Su corazón golpeó su pecho ante tales preguntas. Que tonto. Y es que hasta ese momento no había evaluado la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera. Estaba tan confiado en el juicio y lealtad de ella que no lo creyó en su mente. ¿Pero cuán probable era?

Lo odió porque era muy probable que ella quisiese defender a su hermano sobre todos los demás. Así funcionaba para Mikasa, a su pesar.

Connie se había girado para verla a los ojos, esperando y exigiendo una respuesta, queriendo oír todas sus estúpidas escusas sobre el actuar de Eren, y una respuesta de ella que iba contra todo su sentimiento pronunciar. ¿Se uniría a él?

Jean recordó su rostro y el miedo reflejado en su mirada triste. Con los años que tuvo como observador de tal belleza y complejidad, había aprendido a leerla bastante bien. Se había obligado a entenderla porque la amaba en secreto y no había nada que lo lastimara más que verla sufrir sola. Entonces quiso cambiarlo porque tal vez él podría hacer la diferencia algún día.

"Y-yo... " había sido la respuesta de la chica. Era obvio que a Mikasa esa situación le dolía demasiado, y que la pusieran contra la espada y la pared aún más, porque ellos eran sus amigos ¿no? ¿Qué derecho tenían de hacerla sentir así? Podrían intentar entenderla. Entender que ella perdió a toda su familia, que no tenía a nadie cuando sus padres fueron asesinados y lo único que le quedaba era Eren, su hermano, su amigo, su compañero... Si le pasaba algo a él entonces ya no tendría nada y sentiría que ya no valdría la pena ningún esfuerzo hecho. Ella no dejaría que tocaran a Eren. Era un hecho.

Pero... ¿Se uniría a él?

Jean jamás fue creyente y jamás rezó en su vida, pero tampoco se sorprendió al oírse en sus pensamientos pidiéndole a Dios que por favor no la ponga a ella en el bando contrario. Y era tan absurdo... porque Mikasa iba a hacer lo que ella creyera más apropiado, no lo que "Dios" le imponga. Eso dejaba ver cuán afectada se volvía su capacidad de razonar cuando se trataba de aquella admirable mujer.

No pudo soportar sus emociones, a veces lo ahogaban y tiraban de él hacia abajo como si tuviese colgado un caballo sobre sus hombros. Impotencia, enojo, tristeza... no lo sabía definir, pero esa bola se le estaba atorando sin dejar que respirara.

Se paró de golpe. Refregó su cara y acomodó su cabello largo y sedoso fuera de su campo de visión. Iba a ahogarse. Iba a vomitar si no lo dejaba salir. Pero ese era el problema, no podía dejarlo salir. No debía. Sin saber qué más hacer se sentó en la silla frente al pequeño escritorio que había bajo la ventana. Encendió la vela y buscó un papel en blanco a su izquierda. Debía dejarlo salir o terminaría haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Y esa era la única manera que encontró. Tragó pesado.

Sacó algo del cajón para colocarlo sobre la mesa. Destapó el pequeño recipiente que mantenía la tinta, tomó una de las plumas del tarro a su derecha y la humedeció en el líquido negro.

Se lo escribiría entonces. Se lo diría en una carta, lo dejaría salir fuera de él.

Trazó ondas y montañitas, bucles y círculos. No podía detenerse. Ni siquiera se preocupó por apartar la tinta derramada en la esquina superior izquierda, en donde el nombre de su amada robaba protagonismo. Tampoco se molestó cuando algunos manchones negros aparecieron esparcidos al azar por la hoja, a causa del arrastre descuidado de sus manos.

 _Mikasa..._

 _Ni siquiera sé cómo empezar, lo siento, pero vale aclarar que es una carta improvisada ¿De acuerdo?_

 _¿Sabes que estoy escribiendo esta carta a las tres de la madrugada? No puedo dormir. No logro conciliar el sueño porque tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar en estos tiempos, tengo miedo de fracasar, de que todos mueran, de que nuestros amigos no sobrevivan a esta guerra de mierda en la que nacimos. Estoy tan asustado que no puedo evitar llorar. No los quiero perder, tampoco a ti y no me refiero solo a la muerte... creo que estoy angustiado por pensar que puedes irte con Eren, sin embargo, eres libre de elegir tu camino._

 _No va al caso de igual manera._

 _Esta carta solo va con un fin, decirte que un día me di cuenta de que no solo me gustabas físicamente, sino que siento algo más profundo por ti. Amor. No de amigos, ni compañeros, ni fraternal... Yo te quiero._

 _Lo siento por no decírtelo ahora, no pienses que es de cobarde... solo no encuentro el momento para hacerlo, y dudo mucho que lo haga en lo que queda de esta vida. Además, no puedo permitirme ser una constante en tu sufrimiento._

 _Como sea. Solo deseo que llegues a leer esta carta. Y realmente no me importa cuánto tardes. No tengo interés en darte esto mañana o la próxima semana, ni siquiera tengo interés en dártela personalmente o en vida. ¿Sabes algo? Me gustaría que la leas cuando tengas 70 años bien invertidos, cuando la vida te haya devuelto toda la felicidad que alguna vez te arrebató... solo así podría estar en paz finalmente._

 _¿Ya me puedo sentir libre en alma no? Espero que este sea mi pase al cielo._

 _En serio te quiero. Demasiado. Si te parece una carta estúpida... lo siento. No sé de qué otra manera expresarlo. No sé cómo decirlo, jamás se lo he dedicado a alguien antes, Mikasa._

 _Jamás me enamoré antes._

 _Espero que el hecho de no ser una carta pensada, te haga ver que estoy hablándote desde el corazón, aunque haya mil cosas más que me encantaría decirte no puedo expresarlas... y no quiero dejar letras vacías..._

 _Te quiero, maldita sea._

 _Adiós._

 _Jean._

La releyó y se sintió algo vacía de igual manera. Tomó unos minutos para mirar el nombre de la chica escrito al comienzo. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Cómo debía expresarlo entonces?

Cansado, arrugó la hoja para formar una bola. Iba a tirarla, pero a último segundo resolvió guardarla entre su ropa. Era estúpido. Se sentía estúpido. Porque por un lado sus emociones coincidían con las de la carta, así pensaba, ese era su actuar con razonamiento. Pero, por otro lado, se negaba a morir sin siquiera poder besarla y abrazarla, aunque sea, una vez en la puta vida.

— Mikasa... — pronunciaron sus labios con agotamiento en el medio de la noche.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer:)**


End file.
